


Annah Oh Annah

by Razors_Edge



Category: Razor's Edge, Underage Sex - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Fellatio, Other, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 01:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razors_Edge/pseuds/Razors_Edge
Summary: Summary:I have never had an inappropriate thought regarding her."Anna where are your panties?""Outside on the step Tio""What are they doing there?""I peepeed in them a little bit""Well I think you should go home and put some panties on, it is not nice for little girls to show their little girl parts""Oh it's only you and you have seen it before""Well that may be true my little darling but if you don't mind I don't want other boys to see your little treasure OK. I will get jealous if you show it to other boys""OK I will only show it to you then Tio" she said with a giggleAnna got up and her and Sammy went to her house only to return a few minutes later with her holding a clean pair of panties. Sammy went right back to his cars and Anna stood there holding out her panties."Can you put them on for me Tio?"





	Annah Oh Annah

Oh Annah Oh Annah 

Copyright The Razor's Edge 2016

This story is fictional and contains graphic descriptions of sex between an adult and a young girl. Sex includes fellatio, cunnilingus, vaginal and anal. There is no rape or bdsm or any other mistreatment of the young girl and all sexual contact is between both consenting individuals. Sexual contact was initiated by the minor. 

If stories involving minors engaging in sexual activity disturb you, this story is NOT for you and you should remove it from your system. No debate on the appropriateness of this story will be entertained.

Thank you and enjoy!

 

Characters Roberto Perez, Eselda Perez, Annah Perez, Sara Graham, Jason Graham, Sammy Graham

Relationships Roberto Perez and Eselda Perez and Annah Perez, Sara Graham and Jason Graham, Jason Graham/Annah Perez

 

This space left intentionally blank

 

Summary:  
I have never had an inappropriate thought regarding her.

"Anna where are your panties?"

"Outside on the step Tio"

"What are they doing there?"

"I peepeed in them a little bit"

"Well I think you should go home and put some panties on, it is not nice for little girls to show their little girl parts"

"Oh it's only you and you have seen it before"

"Well that may be true my little darling but if you don't mind I don't want other boys to see your little treasure OK. I will get jealous if you show it to other boys"

"OK I will only show it to you then Tio" she said with a giggle

Anna got up and her and Sammy went to her house only to return a few minutes later with her holding a clean pair of panties. Sammy went right back to his cars and Anna stood there holding out her panties.

"Can you put them on for me Tio?"

 

 

 

Oh Annah Oh Annah 

Copyright The Razor's Edge 2016

 

My wife Sarah and I live in a gated upscale community, triple garage, 4 bedrooms, two baths and den. I have a workshop behind the house. My wife Sarah is a corporate lawyer working for a national grocery chain and I, Jason Graham am a civil engineer.

Our daughter, one and only got married and pregnant at the age of 21 and not necessarily in that order. Her husband Harold Folsom was a terrific guy and we loved him dearly. He and Tessa were made for each other and being an accountant for a large firm gave them a pretty comfy life. They lived in a city a few hours drive from us.

That was all four years ago however and last year we became legal guardians of Sammy Folsom our grandson. Tessa died during childbirth and bled out before the doctors could do anything to stop it. We were devastated and it took my wife almost a year to come to grips with it. She has recovered but loosing Tessa did some damage to our marriage. Don't get me wrong, we both still love and respect each other but there is a touch of distance. We still have an active sex life but it certainly isn't hot and steamy like it was before.

Our son in law however went into a tailspin, hit the bottle and never really recovered. He still works and is functioning but there just wasn't any way he could or would be able to care for Sammy. We decided to accept responsibility for the care of our grandson.

We are both pretty active in our work life still. She loves her job and thoughts of retirement are not even close to being in the wind for her yet. We are very well off so I decided to retire early at the age of 48 but retained control of my engineering company which is being run by my brother who is a hard working, dedicated and honest person.

When I said we, it is more like me who cares for him and hence my reason for retiring early. Sammy was a baby when he came to live with us. I am retired but I busy myself with a little furniture building in my workshop and I have my drafting board, computer with AutoCAD etc. in the unused bay of the garage. I do spend a few hours a day consulting on special projects working closely with my brother. 

I have come to like puttering around in no real hurry to finish anything. Caring for Sammy is my number one priority but he is pretty independent so it is a really easy task. He is a late sleeper and usually doesn't wake up until 10:00 or sometimes a bit later. I usually prepare his breakfast and he sits at his kids table watching TV and eating. He will be starting school next fall.

As he grew from a toddler to a smart little four year old he became more outgoing and because we live in a closed community safety is not an issue and he plays outside with the other small children but doesn't stray too far from the house. He likes his TV cartoons a lot. I am usually there as the guard dog and all my neighbors know that nothing is going to sneak by me so trust is never an issue.

His favorite playmate is a little girl whose parents hail from Venezuela and she was born here a year and a couple months before Sammy so the two of them are growing up together and now are like two peas in pod and seeing one, sees the other. She isn't really into TV that much but does like playing cars and trucks with Sammy after his cartoon fix and is always hanging around in the garage with me.

She is a bit chubby baby fat wise and her dark skin and coal black hair make her a little beauty. She always wears halter dresses that come down to just above her knees and her little puffy baby titties are always poking out. She is always clean and well dressed. 

She calls me "Tio" which is Spanish for uncle.

Her father Roberto Perez has become a close friend and his wife Eselda and mine are very close. He works as a plant manager in a canning factory and her mother doesn't work and is suffering a little from depression and migraines so she doesn't come outside very often because the sunlight can trigger a headache. So Anna is almost always with Sammy playing in our yard or hanging around me in the garage. Even with her mother's depression Anna is very well cared for. 

Lately she has been clingy and is always wanting my attention and I don't mind because she is such a cute little thing and very smart and adult for her age. She will be 6 in a few months and can talk a pretty good game for a 5 year old. She can converse very intelligently and her mind is ever active. She never misses a thing.

I have a triple garage, one of very few in the complex and when my wife is at work it leaves a lot of space for them to play. The unused bay is carpeted. If it is rainy or very sunny they play in the garage and as well play in the back yard with the children's play center.

It all started one day about three months ago, I was puttering around in the garage and the two of them were sitting on the floor pushing toy cars around and little Anna was crawling around on her hands and knees like Sammy. I wasn't really paying much attention to them both and when I glanced up I thought I caught a glimpse of Annah's bare behind. I looked again and Annah didn't have any panties on. Her plump little bummy cheeks waddling back and forth as she crawled pushing the toy car was quite a pleasant sight. Her little bald puffy treasure was clearly visible.

I have never had an inappropriate thought regarding her.

"Annah where are your panties?"

"Outside on the step Tio"

"What are they doing there?"

"I peepeed in them a little bit"

"Well I think you should go home and put some panties on, it is not nice for little girls to show their little girl parts"

"Oh it's only you and you have seen my kittie before"

"Well that may be true my little darling but if you don't mind I don't want other boys to see your little treasure OK. I will get jealous if you show it to other boys"

"OK I will only show her to you then Tio" she said with a giggle

Annah got up and her and Sammy went to her house only to return a few minutes later with her holding a clean pair of panties. Sammy went right back to his cars and Annah stood there holding out her panties.

"Can you put them on for me Tio?"

"Of course sweety, come over here, but why didn't your Mommy put them on?"

"She has a headache and is laying down Tio"

"Oh poor thing, well no problem, come over here"

I sat down on a bench in the garage and she climbed up onto my lap. I took her panties from her outstretched hand and slid them over her feet and up to her plump little bummy and tried to lift her up to pull them on.

"Annah can you lift up a bit so I can pull them over your bummy cheeks?"

"OK Tio can I just stand next to you on the bench?"

"Sure sweety"

Annah slid over and stood up on the bench next to me. Her little bummy was right in my face. I could smell the peepee that had dried on her skin and it shot right to my crotch and I felt my cock twitch. What the fuck I thought. I quickly pulled her panties over her plumb little bum and lifted her onto the floor and pushed her gently away.

She turned and looked at me like I had done something wrong.

"What's the matter sweety?"

"Oh nothing, you didn't give me a hug like you usually do"

"Awwwhh, well come here and I will give you a big hug, big enough for two of them"

She quickly turned with a big smile on her face and came to me. I spread my legs and pulled her between them bending forward to cradle her head. Annah was exhibiting strange behavior and although she didn't actually reach out and grab me, her hands were busy fiddling and several times they brushed against my crotch.

I hugged her close and let my hands slip down to her hips, turned her around and sent her on her way.

After the panty incident, Annah wanted more of my attention and several times over the course of the following weeks, she would take off her panties and hide them in the garage. I noticed on most of these occasions that she made sure I knew she didn't have her panties on but I made like it was no big deal and didn't ask her about it.

A week ago, I noticed she didn't have her panties on again. I was sitting mulling over a mechanical drawing on the computer. Annah came over and snuggled up to my knee standing with one foot on either side of my own.

I kept busy doing what I was doing and could feel her pressing herself against my leg and very softly moving from side to side, rubbing herself.

I paid no attention to it at first but then noticed that her breathing changed and the intensity of her rubbing got stronger. She kept this up for about three minutes and then she gave this little shudder and calmed down and went back to play with Sammy like nothing happened.

I never mentioned it to anyone and didn't say a word to Annah but I was sure she was pleasuring herself. Annah had achieved what I suspected was an orgasm. I thought, how can that be?

I decided to look it up on the Internet and found some information about young girls, babies really and was shocked to discover that sexual masturbation is normal and most young girls do it several times a day once they discover their clitoris and are able to achieve orgasm. I have to tell you that I got an erection reading about this stuff.

Almost every day since the first time and several times a day she waits until I am sitting down on the bench and comes over, gets herself into position and masturbates herself against my leg. Like a little dog trying to fuck your leg, Annah is trying to fuck my leg and each time, she give this little shudder and like nothing happened goes back to playing. 

Now the difference was that I got turned on by this and each time she did it, I got an erection. It was getting to the point where I looked forward to her doing it.

Each day she became a little bolder and a little more obvious and at first started rubbing my knee and gradually she moved her hands up the inside of my thigh until she was almost touching my erection.

I decided that today, I would wear a pair of loose fitting shorts. Normally I have a pair of sweat pants or jeans on.

Sammy ate breakfast around 10:30. I went to the garage to work and Sammy decided he wanted to watch TV. Around 11:00 Annah came by and hung around me watching me work.

"Sammy is watching cartoons sweety, why don't you go watch them too"

"No Tio, I am going to stay here and watch you work OK"

"OK" I replied and went right back to what I was doing

Annah was right by my side the whole time. I grabbed a document folder and sat down waiting for her. Once I sat down she immediately took up her position. 

"Annah, do you like doing what you do against my leg with your kittie?"

She got all embarrassed and put her head down.

"Awwwhh sweety, you don't have to be ashamed. You know I looked it up on the Internet and it is perfectly normal so don't be afraid. I don't mind at all and in fact I kind of like it."

"You do?"

"Sure sweety, whatever makes you happy makes me happy. You know you aren't my daughter but you are my little girl and I love you so very much. Listen though, you can't tell anyone you do this or they will put Tio in jail"

"But why Tio. I am only rubbing your leg with my kittie?"

"Yes I know sweetheart but the police and your Mommy and Daddy would not like you doing that"

"But why would they put you in jail Tio?"

"Well because I am letting you do it and even though some people would think that it is wrong, I do not and because of that they would put me in jail"

"But I like doing it Tio. Does that mean we have to stop?"

"No sweetheart but this has to be the biggest secret you have every kept. You cannot tell anyone, not anyone and even if they try to trick you, don't say anything"

"I am pretty smart Tio. You just wait and see. I will never even whisper a word about what I do and you can't tell anyone either. This is our big secret. Pinky promise Tio. Pinky promise"

We hooked out pinky fingers together and swore we would never tell a soul.

"I love you Annah"

"I love you too Tio and I promise I won't say anything, not even to Sammy"

"Good girl"

Without another word, Annah started doing her side to side rubbing. She moved her hands up my thighs until they were at the leg opening in my shorts. My cock sprang and started moving down my pant leg until I could see the bulge about two inches from the opening.

"Tio, your thingy is moving"

"Is it really sweety, I think Dinky likes you. Do you like him?"

"I guess. I have never seen one so I don't know but what make him move like that?"

When Dinky gets a bit excited like he is now he does a little dance and when you rub your little kitty he knows it makes you happy and when you are happy, Dinky gets happy too"

Annah continued her movements and kept her eyes glued to my erection that was now jerking inside my pant leg. I could tell she was curious.

"If you want to see it you can but you can't tell anyone Annah. This has to be our secret. A real secret, nobody can know, not even Sammy. Do you understand Annah"

"I understand Tio, I won't tell anyone. This will be our special secret"

She took the hem of my shorts and lifted it up and by the surprised look on her face, I knew she could see my knob. She stood there with her eyes glued to it and continued to rub herself and like clockwork a few minutes later gave her telltale shudder but didn't let go of my pant leg.

"Wow, Tio it is so big. I have seen Sammy's and it is so tiny. Yours is so big. Do you think next time I can touch it?"

"Well, being as how it is our special secret I think so but only if you want to. Do you want to give Dinky a little rub right now. I think he would like that"

She looked at me and her eyes never left mine but her hand slithered up my pant leg until I could feel her tiny hand just kind of resting on the knob, fingers spread.

"Wow if feels so soft Tio and so warm and it is jumping a lot"

"Ok young lady, that will be enough for today now off you go"

"Awww can we do more next time? Please say OK Tio next time OK"

"OK but not a word"

"Pinky promise Tio"

With that said, she turned and went into the house.

The next day started off just like every other day and almost to the minute, Annah showed up in the garage. I didn't have anything to work on but went to sit on the bench as soon as she arrived. I had been anticipating today and already my cock was hard.

My wife and I have a pretty good relationship but over the past year or so our sex life has changed. We still have sex but not very often and it is good sex but some of the excitement is gone. We talk about it and attribute it to growing old and her work stress. We are very happy together and very, very rarely do we have any disagreements. 

Annah came to me immediately and without even a word took the hem of my shorts and lifted it up.

"Oh Tio, your thingy is so pretty. I really like looking at it and yesterday all I could think about was your thingy"

"My baby girl, I call it my Dinky and if you want to, you can call it that too OK"

"OK"

"Can I touch Dinky now Tio?"

"Yes you can my sweety. I will just sit here and you can do what you want for as long as you want OK"

Without hesitation, Annah moved her other hand inside my shorts and grasped my cock. Her tiny hand was not big enough to encircle it and when she took it in her hand it pulsed and made her giggle.

"It feels really big and hard Tio and it feels really neat. It is a little bit wet on the end Tio. Did you peepee?"

"No sweetheart, Dinky is just a bit excited"

Annah continued and gradually became more bold and started stroking my thundering hardon. She now had both hands wrapped around it and started her own masturbation only now with much more intensity. She was actually turned on sexually by all this.

"Oh Tio, I really like this. Can we do it like this every day?"

"Well I don't see why not but you have to be really quiet about it. We don't want anyone to find out or to hear us"

"I promise Tio, I promise I won't tell anyone. So we can do it all the time?"

"Sure sweety, in fact any time you want to and if nobody is around, just ask me and I will come and sit down and you can touch Dinky OK"

"OK" 

"Annah are you wearing panties"

"No Tio, I take them off when I come over here. I like it when I don't have panties on"

"Can I see?"

"Sure Tio, you let me touch you so you can touch mine if you want to"

I didn't waste any time. I put one hand on her hip and with the other hand, I cupped her plump baby girl ass. Wonderfully soft skin and very firm. I massaged and rubbed her and pulled her tight against my leg helping her masturbate. 

As I got bolder, I passed my hand between her legs and she offered no resistance. On the contrary she moved her feet apart and that allowed me to run my finger through her bummy crease. When I touched her bummy hole, she ground herself against me. I was so excited by all this and the sensation of her tiny hands brought my throbbing cock to boil.

"Oh sweety, my baby girl I love you so very much"

Just as I leaned forward and put my forehead against her own, she shuddered and moaned out loud. Only this time her shudder was replaced by her grinding her little pussy against me so intensely. I fingered her little bummy and erupted. 

"Oh baby girl, Tio is having an orgasm too. Oh that feels so good Annah. So wonderful. I love it and I love you so much"

Annah moved away from me a little, her legs wobbly and looked at the enormous amount of cum that had shot along my leg and shot against her dress.

"Tio, Tio what happened?"

"Tio had an orgasm my little angel and that stuff that squirted out is called cum"

"Wow Tio, there is a lot of it isn't there"

I just looked at her angel face and smiled. She looked up at me with a huge grin on her face. I knew she liked it and I knew there were other things to come.

Over the next couple of weeks, Sammy seemed really intent on watching Power Rangers on TV and very rarely did he come to the garage. I locked the door from the inside so if he did come, he would have to knock and we would have time to get ourselves in a presentable state. Usually after our little playtime, Annah would go into the house and watch TV with him and he never seemed to care that she spent the time with me.

My wife usually did her two questions when she got home. How was your day and what is for supper were usually all she came out with and by then Annah had gone home and all was good.

Each day, Annah became bolder and so did I. During our playtime, I had advanced to fingering her bummy, which she really liked and from behind inserting my finger in her tiny pussy and rubbing her clitoris. Our playtime was always the same until today when she asked me if she could taste my cum.

I told her that she could but it would be better if she put my cock in her mouth and sucked it until my cum came out. 

"But Tio, how can I get that big thing in my mouth?"

"Well maybe if you just try sweety, you will figure it out. But don't be doing anything you don't want to. I am pretty happy with things the way they are. How about you?"

"Oh Tio, you make my little Kittie feel really good and I love it when you rub my bummy hole and when you rub my Kittie I get all shaky"

"Well sweety, I love making you feel good you know and one day, I will show you another way to make you have an orgasm"

"Why do we have to wait for another day Tio?"

"Let us just take it slow OK, I don't want you to get scared and then not want to play our little secret game"

"Oh Tio, I would never get scared. You are so wonderful to me and I love you. You can do anything to me and I will never get scared"

"OK then, tomorrow I will show you something new OK?"

"Oh goody. Now can I taste your cum Tio?"

"Sure sweety, you just do what you want"

Annah smiled and pushed up my shorts until she could lift my cock up. She looked at it for a long time and then leaned forward and kissed it.

"See baby girl, it didn't bite you. You see those drops on the end. That means Dinky is very excited so why don't you just give it a little lick and see how you like it"

Annah bent forward again and snaked a lick and pulled back. She pushed her tongue in and out savoring the taste.

"Tio, Tio that tastes really good and look there is more"

She bent forward again and took another lick and then another until finally she opened her mouth and put just the tip of my knob in her mouth. I was beside myself with lust but remained calm and let her experiment.

Bit by bit she took more and more of my cock into her warm sweet five year old mouth and each time she gave a little suck as well until she had it down.

"Tio, this is so much fun. I really like your cock Tio and there is so much stuff and every time I suck there is more. Oh I love this Tio. Can I do this everyday Tio?"

"Sure my angel. You can do it whenever you want to but you can't tell anyone OK"

"You don't have to worry Tio, this is our secret and I don't want anyone to know"

Annah was now taking about an inch past the knob in her sweet mouth and when she sucked, she sucked. I could feel the draw on my balls each time and knew that it would only be a minute or more of this and my cum was going to blow her little head off.

"You know Annah, when a man cums there is quite a bit of it and it tastes a little bit different than the other stuff so you need to be ready. When I tell you, you need to suck and swallow, suck and swallow OK"

"OK, I am ready, this is so neat Tio"

Annah continued just the knob and a little bit but when she sucked it was exquisite. I could feel it happening.

"OK sweety, get ready. Tio is going to cum in your mouth angel. Get ready. Here is comes"

My cock pulsed a couple of times and then the first shot blasted from the tip just as she was taking me. She pulled back a bit as the first spurt shot into her mouth. She swallowed and swallowed sucking hard each time my cock spewed my milk. Annah never missed a beat and not one drop escaped her beautiful lips. My Annah, my amazing little girl.

When we were done, she just looked at me with this puzzled look on her face.

"What is wrong sweety?"

"So will I make a baby Tio?"

I laughed.

"Heavens no sweety, first you are way too young to get pregnant and second my milk needs to go into your Kittie"

"Into my Kittie?"

"Yup, into your Kittie and maybe some day when you are bigger Tio will show you how to do that OK"

"Well OK but do we have to wait until I am bigger?"

"Oh I think so angel, your Kittie is really small and Dinky would never fit in there so we need to wait until you are bigger"

"Well maybe you don't have to put it inside me, maybe..."

"Whoah there angel, let's not get ahead of ourselves. Let's just take things nice and slow"

"OK"

The next few days were extremely wonderful. Annah was a quick learner and her abilities at sucking improved immensely. She could and would now take nearly all of my cock in her mouth. I could feel it at the back of her throat and never did she gag. She really liked what we were doing and could hardly wait for me to sit down. 

I would play a little game with her and putter. She would follow me and put her hand inside my shorts and toy with my cock which was always hard as a pipe. She would always ask me when was I going to sit.

She really did love it.

Today, Sammy was still asleep when she came over. I locked the door to the house and called her over to the work bench. I lifted her up and sat her down and lifted her legs up so her feet were on the work bench. She still had her panties on.

"Today my angel Tio is going to show you something new so you just sit there like that and Tio will do the rest"

I knelt down in front of her and started kissing her Kittie. I wanted to keep calling it that so she wouldn't inadvertently use an improper name thereby alerting attention to something.

"Oh Tio, what are you doing?"

"Just relax baby girl and let Tio kiss your Kittie"

I continued kissing her and by now her panties were wet. Her baby juices were flowing and the smell was wonderful. After a few minutes she was panting and had a hand full of hair in each hand. I pulled aside her panties exposing her Kittie and for the first time I got a real close up look at it. Truly a work of art. There is nothing more beautiful than a young girls cunt especially one that has not started to grow even peach fuzz.

Her mons was very puffie and so soft but her labia were long flaps of skin a dark brown color and crinkled. Her clitoris was now engorged and protruding. It wasn't very big length wise but it was like a ball of flesh the size of a peanut.

Her juices were flowing and her little cunt was glistening. I snaked my tongue from just above her bummy hole all the way up past her button and gave it a flick. She was leaning on her hands and when she felt my tongue pass over her clitoris she humped her cunt at my face.

"Does that feel good Annah?"

"Tio, Tio. That felt really good, really really good. Can you do some more?"

"Oh baby girl, I am going to do a whole lot more"

"Oh goody oh goody"

I pushed my tongue into her cunt and felt her hymen. I had never felt one before nor had I ever seen one. I spread her labia apart exposing the pinkness inside marveling at the hole in her hymen. I was certainly not an expert so had no idea what size was normal but Annah's was about the size of a dime. Now I understood what would cause the pain. That tiny hole would not permit a cock my size or any size bigger than a 5 year old to enter.

I continued with the soft pressure from my tongue and stretched it allowing my tongue entrance to treasure. I sucked her labia drawing them into my mouth. She moaned softly.

"Oh Tio that is so wonderful. Oh I do love it when you suck them like that"

"I am so happy you like it baby girl"

My nose was nestled on her button and I moved my mouth up and pressed my upper lip over the top and sucked it into my mouth. She bucked at my face and cried out loud.

"Aiieee Tio, Tio Tio, stop please"

"Did that hurt baby girl?"

"No Tio is was wonderful but it felt like my Kittie needed to peepee"

"Do you need to peepee?"

"No I don't think so but it sure felt like it"

I went back to flicking my tongue over it making it protrude even more. It was long now, not just a little peanut ball, almost an inch long and fat, the hood now retracted exposing the sensitive bud.

I continued licking and every few seconds gave it a gentle suck. This brought waves of pleasure to her and she moaned and bucked against my face and then she forced her cunt at me, her legs quivering and then it happened.

"Oh Oh Oh Oh Tio, Oh yes Tio, Oh yah yah"

She continued quivering for almost 30 seconds then dropped her bummy down on the bench her hands gripping my hair pulling me to her fire. I lapped her juices, copious amounts flooded from her Kittie, a nectar so sweet words could never describe the taste. The smell of cunt and juice filled my nostrils, my cock was like a pipe in my pants and I could feel it dripping down my leg.

I have never experienced a woman who orgasmed like little Annah and I knew this was going to be one of my favorite activities from now on.

I picked her up and went to sit down on the bench. The smell of sex filled the garage. I made a mental note to install an exhaust fan. My cock needed a release but I thought I had better check on Sammy first.

I told Annah to wait for me but then decided it might be better if we both went into the house and washed. My face must have smelled of little girl cunt and anyone who might have stopped by would surely smell it.

We both went into the house and I sent her to check on Sammy and I went to wash, my cock was still screaming for release. I washed my hands and face and rinsed inside my nose twice and then went to check on Sammy. It was now almost 10:30 and he was still asleep so that was a good sign but I knew he would be waking up any second so time was running short.

I whispered to Annah.

"Do you want to suck me angel"

"Oh can I still, yes Tio let's go now before Sammy wakes up"

We went back to the garage and locked the door. I went and sat down and Annah knelt down between my legs. I dropped my shorts down to the floor to give her easy access.

"Tio I love your cock. It is so wonderful and your milk tastes so good. I could swallow more if you made more but there is quite a bit huh"

"You do it so well Annah. You are such a sweet little girl and I love you so much and I am so happy that you like my milk"

She wasted no time and took me in her mouth. Oh that sweet mouth. She was really good at it and she could usually bring me off in about two minutes and thanks for that because Sammy would be waking up any second.

Annah sucked and took me deep throat and within a minute I could feel the my sperm begin the journey. She now knew when it was time and was always ready. She knew exactly when the first powerful spurt was coming and swallowed every single drop. She never wasted any and sucked hard to get the last little bit.

"Oh Tio, I do so love your milk. I just love it Tio"

"It is only for you my baby girl, only for you"

We went inside and woke Sammy. Annah acted normal like nothing happened and her and Sammy sat down and ate breakfast. Afterwards they went outside to play and the day continued like every other day. Nobody ever suspected a thing.

Annah coming and going was something the neighbors never questioned because it had been happening since we moved here. I guess it may have looked a little suspicious if we didn't have Sammy but nobody knew that Sammy slept late.

All this was going to change soon because Annah would be starting school shortly. We talked about it and she was pretty concerned that we wouldn't have time to play but I assured her that we would find a way.

For the next week Annah and I did our daily Kittie lick and she really enjoyed it and became a lot more tolerant of me sucking on her clitoris and I could make her cum three or four time in a matter of minutes.

Today I began licking her bummy and this drove her over the edge even quicker. She would lean back against the wall above the work table and I would lift her legs up. She got into this quickly and would pull her legs up and wrap her arms around them exposing her little wet cunt and her amazing little bummy. When I pushed my tongue into her bummy Annah would squeal like a little kitten and I usually gave her a couple of orgasms with her bummy and a couple with her clitoris.

Today she had the big question for me. It was early still and Sammy would be sleeping for at least another half hour or more.

"Tio, do you remember when you told me about putting your cock into my Kittie, can we try that Tio, please Tio"

"Oh baby girl, I don't think we should. Licking and sucking is one thing but I think that would be going to far"

"Please Tio, can you just put it there then and rub me with it?"

"Well if that is all you want then I think we can do that but nothing more OK"

"OK but first let me go and check on Sammy. You better come with me and wash up first though and I will also"

"Oh goody I have thought about your cock in my Kittie a lot"

We went into the house and she went to check on Sammy and I went to wash my face and hands. Her aroma was powerful and intoxicating. Just smelling her little cunt smells made my cock thump.

"Tio, he is still asleep and I called him and he just rolled over and went right back to sleep"

"OK then off we go"

We both headed back to the garage and instead of our usual routine after me licking and sucking her to orgasm and then her sucking me I positioned her with her little cunt at the edge of the work bench and pulled down my shorts. My cock sprang.

Her little cunt was glistening. She looked so angelic leaning there, her baby girl cunt a marvel of human anatomy poised, waiting.

"OK little angel Tio is going to rub his cock against your little Kittie. Ready?"

"Oh yes Tio, I have waited for this"

I started just rubbing my cock up and down her slit and poking my knob up against her clitoris. She liked that especially when my knob got stuck in the cleft beneath and then popped up against it hard. I worked it back and forth until I sensed she was about to have another orgasm and stopped there positioning my knob in her hymen opening. I pushed ever so softly and could feel some give but didn't want to break it.

"Tio, when you push into my Kittie it feels good but it starts to feel funny"

"That's because you are still a virgin angel and the first time a man enters a woman she will feel a little pain but it will only last a few minutes"

"What is a virgin Tio?"

"Well that is someone who hasn't had sexual intercourse yet"

"Well we have been having sex haven't we?"

"Not like that honey, a man needs to put his penis deep inside a woman for them to really have sexual intercourse. We have just been playing around licking and sucking"

"Well when are we going to have sexual courses Tio"

"Sexual Intercourse angel"

"Yes that, when are we going to have that?"

"Oh my not for a long time if ever sweety"

"Why not Tio?"

"Well as much as I have thought about it and as much as I think you might enjoy it, there could be some very serious problems if someone ever found out and I would end up going to jail for a very long time"

"But how would anyone find out Tio?"

"Well for instance when your mommy baths you or cleans your Kittie she might see that your hymen is broken or you might be a little red or some other sign that you have been violated"

"Violated, you use some pretty big words Tio. What is that?"

"Well that is what they call it when a man has sex with a young girl, they say that she has been violated sexually"

"Well I would like to be violated Tio, but only by you and nobody else and when you do I will like it I am sure. I really like all the other stuff we do so I think that will be a lot of fun too"

"And you know Tio, my mommy or daddy do not help me in the bath and they do not help me get dressed so you don't have to worry about them seeing my Kittie. Just you and me Tio will ever see my Kittie"

"Well that is all very good Annah but I think you are still way too young for any of that"

We had fun over the next few days and each time I put my cock against her hymen, she would orgasm quickly. I would rub my knob up and down and side to side against her clitoris and when I felt her start I would push my cock against her hymen. When I did this she bucked at my cock and I had to be careful not to push too hard. It was difficult.

After she had a couple she always sucked me dry, enjoying each spurt I put in her darling little mouth. Seeing her full lips wrapped around my cock and her cheeks puffed were a real turn on and I usually came quickly. I could hold out longer but she liked my cum so I let her have it quickly and often.

Today I was busy doing some work for the firm and about 9:30 Annah came over and sat around on the bench flirting with me until I couldn't stand it anymore. 

I went over and gave her a big kiss on the lips which she returned. I dropped down on my knees and pushed hers up and just snaked a little lick over her already wet little girl cunt.

"Wait here baby girl, I need to check on Sammy"

"OK Tio I will wait right here"

Sammy was still fast asleep so I returned to the garage and locked the door and returned to the wetness now dripping from this six year old cunt. I just loved it.

After licking her to several orgasms, I stood up and whipped out my thundering cock and proceeded to rub her clitoris and as usual after a few minutes I could feel her start. I slid my knob down to her opening and nestled it firmly against her hymen. She started to orgasm. I gripped her to hold her away from me to prevent breaking her but today when she started to orgasm she pushed herself forward quickly and caught me off guard. 

My cock popped into her tiny cunt and I immediately started spurting. She looked at me, eye to eye and a huge smile came to her face when she felt my hot cum enter her tiny cunt. I was there, inside her only an inch or so but I was inside. 

I stopped moving, she stopped moving. Her eyes never left mine. Her smile said it all.

"Have I been violated Tio?"

"Annah my darling baby girl. I am so sorry but yes you have"

"Oh Tio, I am so happy, can we have sex now please can we"

My cock was still lodged in her and now cum was leaking out her tiny hole but my cock had not lost it's hardness.

"Well if it doesn't hurt, I guess we can. You didn't feel any pain sweety?"

"No Tio, but when I felt your orgasm it felt awesome. Can we have sex now?"

"Sure baby girl"

Without removing my cock I pressed and could feel my juices being forced out as I slowly entered her little girl cunt. It was so tight but bit by bit, I slid into her until I could feel my balls touch her bummy cheeks. Incredible warmth and tightness. Our eyes never left each other. 

I stayed embedded to my balls for almost a minute and could feel every contraction her little cunt made. Incredibly wonderful. I pulled back slowly until just my knob was inside and slowly pushed back in fully, in and out stopping each time for about 10 seconds enjoying the incredible feeling of a 6 year old cunt sucking at my cock, seeking more. After a few minutes of this I started to move more quickly until I was fucking her little cunt. 

"Oh Tio, Oh I love this Tio. Oh yes, Tio Oh Tio I love you Tio. Oh Oh Oh" with each plunge of my cock.

After a minute of this my cock began to spew and I think she sensed it because she smiled and the look in her eyes said it all. Fuck me Tio, fill my little Kittie with your milk.

I fucked her little cunt and when the first spurt shot from my knob, she started convulsing. She was totally given to my cock, to my sperm entering her already full little girl cunt. I fucked, she bucked against me until she couldn't do any more.

I held myself inside her for almost 5 minutes, her eyes never left mine, her smile never faded. 

"Oh Tio, I want to do this every day just like this. I love it so much Tio."

"Well I loved it too baby girl and as long as we are very very careful I don't see why we can't do this every day and you know the more we do it the better you will like it"

"Oh Tio, it can't get any better than that can it?"

"Only time will tell baby girl, now you go to the bathroom and close the door and sit on the toilet to let my milk run out and then wash your Kittie really good. Then you can wake up Sammy and I will get his breakfast ready and maybe a little later we can play again OK"

"Oh goody, oh goody. I am so happy Tio, so happy"

Annah started school half days in the morning so our schedule changed and we needed to be more careful. Sammy would be starting soon too and that would make things even more complicated.

Sammy had found another friend in the complex and spent less and less time with Annah and more time with his friend Peter. The spent most of their day at the play center and often I took them both to the pool. I made it a ritual that I took them to the pool when Annah got home from school to keep her in the loop and as close as possible without arousing any suspicions.

But day after day for a couple of weeks we fucked. Annah could not get enough of my cock. Her little cunt was made for fucking and even though I held nothing back when I pounded my cock into her, she took it all and loved every inch of it. She got so wet always and her pussy juice flowed like honey, slick and sweet.

This afternoon was a surprise for us both. A new discovery we both loved. Sammy had gone to his friends house.

When Annah got there we wasted no time. We were fucking and I was driving my cock into her long strokes, leaving only the tip inside then plunging back in again. She had learned how to swivel her hips up to push against me as I entered her but today we were in the throws of some good cock pumping when suddenly she swiveled her hips downward and then quickly back up at the exact moment I had pulled out. As I pulled back my cock slipped completely out of her wet little cunt and when I pushed back she already had her cunty up. Well, my cock plunged directly into her bummy hole. We both looked at each other, my cock buried almost half way in her bummy. We didn't move.

"Oh Tio, that feels absolutely wonderful. Is your cock in my bummy Tio, it feels like it and I like it a lot"

"I think so baby girl, I think so. What do you want me to do?"

"Can we try the same things as my Kittie Tio?"

"If you want to, I have never done this before, not even with my wife so it is a new thing for me too darling"

"Oh yes, do some more Tio"

Her little cunt was a river of juice, slick and running down to her bummy, drenching my throbbing cock. I started to move into her a little more and was rewarded with more encouragement. I pulled back and watched my cock slather with her juice and pushed back again. No resistance at all, just an incredibly tight ring pinching and squeezing my cock, milking it. 

I began soft thrusts at first, all the way out and all the way back in. My eyes never left hers. Her grin said everything.

"Oh Tio, this is so good. Do you like it?"

"Oh I love it sweety, just love it. Your bummy hole is so tight it feels like it is pinching my cock off but it feels so wonderful. Here take some more"

I picked up the pace a little and could feel my balls begin to contract, getting ready to spew my cum into her.

"Baby girl, Tio is ready to orgasm now. Do you want me to shoot my milk into your bummy?"

"Oh could you? Will you please? I want to feel it there too Tio. Give it all to me Tio"

I picked up the pace even quicker and now my cock was pounding into her. She kept her hips up exposing her sweet bummy hole, giving me the best angle to drive my cock and slap my balls against her bummy cheeks. She was in heaven and then it happened. 

My cock started to explode and when the first jet of my hot cum entered her bummy she started to twitch and convulse. Her eyes rolled back and she wailed. I put my hand over her mouth to keep her quiet. My cock would not stop loading her ass with my cum. I lost count on the number of spurts I pumped into her bummy. Her little cunt spewed more and more juice and orgasm. We spent ourselves.

I picked her up and held her against me still impaled on my cock. Her little ass milking me. I could feel her sphincter clenching. She clung to me, her legs wrapped around my back, heels digging into my buttocks pulling me into her tight rosebud. The clenching was exquisite and I could feel her sphincter milking my sperm. We stayed locked together like that for several minutes.

"Oh Tio, did you like that. That was so awesome, can you believe I took your whole cock in my bummy?"

"You are an amazing little girl Annah. I surely did love that sweety. I can still feel your bummy muscles"

"Do you like it when I pinch like this?"

Annah started clenching only this time intentionally and the sensation was incredible. My cock responded and in two seconds flat I was hard again. We fucked like that for close to twenty minutes. I shot my load into her bummy three times and she came violently each time. However, enough was enough. Sammy would be coming home soon for his afternoon snack and we needed to get into the house to clean up.

From that day on Annah and I indulged in every possible variation of anal and vaginal sex. I fucked her like a woman and she took my cock like a woman, never once a hint of discomfort, never refused anything, always ready for more and never slipped. It was like she could just turn if off and once we were done our grown up fucking, she reverted back to being a baby girl. Oh there was always her touching and sneaking a little suck here and there but for the most part, she was really grown up about it.

It was always quite so crude on a somewhat dirty workbench. One day my wife suggested we buy a new sofa and chairs for the living room.

"Well honey what do we do with the old one?"

"Well we could sell it or you could put it in the garage. There is plenty of room out there and I think with a little organization if could be quite nice for you when you have to sit and read all those specification documents. Certainly more comfortable than that chair you have"

"Well that is a great idea honey"

"I am glad you think so because the new sofa is arriving in a couple of days and it would be nice to get the old one out now so we can properly clean up the living room"

And so the old sofa, not that it was that old entered a new phase of it's life. We had only been here a few years and hardly every used it. Certainly never fucked on it. It was an expensive unit and it was comfortable.

Annah and I fucked that sofa to death. I loved getting her draped over the puffy arms and fucking her from behind or pulled up to the edge legs up on either side of my head. She liked that one especially when I fucked her tight bummy.

We carried on with our daily fuck sessions for almost two years and now that she was almost 8, her body had filled out a bit, her hips started to develop and her little cunt was an amazing piece of work. Her labia just seemed to grow longer by the day and now hung down from her mons almost an inch and a half. Erotic as hell, especially when she turned her ass to me on her hands and knees. I loved sucking them into my mouth and tickling her bummy hole with my nose. Funny thing I can't ever remember an unpleasant smell from her. Don't know if it was her age or just her.

All this came to an end one day a few days before her ninth birthday. Her father had been given a promotion but it involved moving to another city a 183 kilometers away. Not too far but far enough. Our final days of fucking got really confusing only because Annah didn't want to move, didn't want to lose what we had going and even though I tried to console her. I kept telling her that in a few days after her move she would forget all about us.

She assured me though that would never happen. She said that just because she was only nine, didn't mean that she couldn't really love someone. She cried a lot for almost a month and then she seemed to accept it. Moving day came and went, Annah clung to me and her mother looked at us both with tears in her eyes. She knew I loved her like my own and she was content with that. She was pleased by it all and never suspected anything different even though mothers are always suspicious.

It was more than a year before I saw them again. Her father called Monday morning explaining that he had meetings Friday, Saturday and Sunday all day and would be here until Sunday evening. He asked if it would be OK if Annah could come and visit with Sammy. 

I explained to him that Susan had to go out of town Thursday and would not be back until Sunday afternoon but she was welcome to come and visit. He said that was not an issue and was not concerned and that Annah was pretty excited to see you and not just Sammy. He also said that she always talked about me and that at times he was a bit jealous of the relationship we had. I told him that she was like my daughter and that I loved her and missed her. He said that she and he were lucky to have a friend like me. 

I explained this to Susan and she hoped that she could return in time to see them both and if she couldn't to give Annah a kiss for her.

I was so excited and the week just dragged on and finally the doorbell rang. It was nearly 7:00 in the morning and she had been given the day off school. Her dad had been on the road for almost two hours. We sat for a few minutes and shared a cup of coffee and talked about his job. It was all I could do to keep from looking at Annah and she knew I was struggling. Her father stayed for about 15 minutes and said he would be back around 6:00 or 6:30 to pick up Annah and then they would be going out for supper. He then asked if Annah could come Saturday and Sunday. I assured him that she was a welcome guest in our house and whatever I could do to assist him I would. We shook hands and hugged each other and off he went.

Annah was stunning. She was almost 10 years old and a raging beauty. He little flat chest now had little cone bumps about two inches in diameter and the white blouse she wore with open sleeves and a dropping neckline made my cock twitch. 

Sammy said his hellos and really was into other things and girls were not one of them. He got ready for school and at 7:50 AM we drove him to school. We were alone at last. 

Before we were out of the school neighborhood, she had my cock in her hand. It was pressed against my leg.

"Oh Tio, you have no idea how much I hurt without you. I miss you so much and was really hoping that we could have sex at least once this weekend"

"Well young lady we have a few hours together so I think that would be a possibility. If not I am going to shoot myself"

I suggested we go to a motel and Annah agreed. We checked into a Motel 6. Annah stayed in the car out of site of the front desk. The guy never questioned me about Father and Daughter. 

Once safely behind closed doors we hugged each other for almost 10 minutes. We were both shaking with excitement. She clung to me with her lips against my neck, whispering "I Love You So Much" in my ear every few seconds. 

It was now 8:30 and I did not have to pick up Sammy until 3:00 so we had over six hours to ourselves.

Annah was insatiable. For almost 5 hours I had my cock in every hole and more than once. My libido was on fire. My erection was almost permanent and Annah and I sucked and fucked each other into oblivion.

"My love, my life, how am I going to live without you. How am I going to be able to cope without you. You are so beautiful and I am such a lucky man to have you love me the way you do"

"I love you for real Tio. I love you with all my heart and soul and body. This past year has been so hard. I miss you so much. Dad will now be coming here every month now for a Saturday and Sunday and I have been nagging him to let me come along. I told him it was for his own good that he have some company for the trip and I would get to see Sammy and visit some of my old friends. My mother's condition has gotten worse and we now have a care person who comes in for a few hours each day to care for her. My dad knows she and I do not get along so it was pretty easy to convince him to let me come. I didn't tell him that I wanted to come here and fuck a married man's brains out"

"Wow, that is such good news Annah. I am so happy and excited. I too love you for real Annah. I have never had a girlfriend or a woman who can even come close to you. You are an amazing lover"

We picked up Sammy non the wiser and stopped at Micky Ds on the way home and Sammy and Annah got reacquainted over some TV and then Sammy was off to his friends house. It was still only 4:30 and we had at least another hour and a bit to safely play.

We went to the garage. Our place. The place it all started. I locked the doors. When I turned around, Annah was draped over the arm of the sofa. Her amazing ass was presented to me and a flashback zipped through my head.

"Come and fuck my ass Tio. Show Kittie what Dicky can do. Oh Tio I do so love your cock"

I dropped my shorts and stepped out of them as I walked. I wasted no time and slathered my cock up and down her dripping wet little cunt, then shoved my throbbing cock into her little brown rosebud. 

"Oh Tio Oh yes. I love it when you fuck my bummy Tio. Push it in all the way. Please! Oooohhhhh yyyaaa just like oooohhh that. Oh give it to me Tio. Fuck my bummy"

Listening to her talk, begging me to fuck her ass spurred my desire and lust for her. I long stroked her through at least half a dozen orgasms before I felt mine snake it's way into her clenching tight ass.

She was wailing as she felt my milk filling her. I have no idea how my balls were able to produce the copious amount of sperm I pumped into her today and my ejaculations were incredible.

Afterward we went inside and cleaned up. This was only Friday and we had two more days to be together. We talked about the possibility that we might not be able to have sex because Sammy would be home although there was a good chance he would spend most of the day at Peter's house like he nearly always did.

We were only able to sneak in a couple more times before Sunday rolled around and when her father picked her up we spent some time over a beer and he told me that she really missed playing with Sammy and that a new system was being implemented within the company and that he would be coming here every 3 weeks for the unforeseeable future. 

The trip was 183 kilometers but he drove a Mercedes 500 so it was a pretty nice ride. They would be leaving early in the morning and getting here around 8:30 so he could be at work by 9:00 Saturdays and leaving around 3:00 Sunday afternoon.

We discussed Annah and we agreed that she could come here whenever she wanted. 

I carried her to the car, her legs wrapped around my waist. We laughed and giggled with her father about how possessive she was.

Her father was a most trusting man and never once deemed anything inappropriate. After all, Annah had spent the good part of almost 3 years in my house. She gave me a real kiss and told me she loved me and off they went.

The three weeks came and went fast and Annah didn't come but her father phoned and said that she had a bit of a cold and wanted to come, cried about not being able to but will definitely be coming next time. Annah and I agreed that we would not resort to phone calls because it would only arouse suspicion.

Another three weeks to wait and I have to tell you that every time I thought about her I got an erection. My wife and I had sex a bit more often, not often enough for me and I think she only did it to keep me from seeking it elsewhere. I could tell that she enjoyed it a little but there was no enthusiasm and I can't remember the last time she sucked me. She worked a lot and really enjoyed her job. She worked most Saturdays taking a Wednesday off because she liked shopping on school days so the stores weren't loaded with kids. 

So three weeks went by slowly and Annah's father called me the night before to verify everything was OK and that tomorrow they would be here early.

When I got up in the morning my wife was already gone and Sammy was sleeping like a baby. I often wondered how he could sleep like that but the doctors said that each child was different and if he slept it was because his body needed it.

I put on some loose fitting shorts and a T-top and went out to the garage. I organized a few things on my desk and was working when the knock on the garage door came. I pressed the remote and lifted the door and there was Annah, smiling with a lovely skirt that stopped just above the knee and a loose fitting white top with buttons up the front. I waved to her father and before Annah could turn around to wave he was driving away.

She stepped into the garage and I pressed the remote to close the door. She ran to me and jumped into my arms, kissing my face and neck and crying.

"Oh Tio, I missed you so much. I am so happy we are finally together again. Kiss me Tio, kiss me a hundred times"

My hands cupped her now ample bummy cheeks. They were marvelous and so firm. I ran my hand up between her cheeks seeking her cunt. She was already wet. I moved over to the work bench and lifted her up to stand on it and one leg at a time, removed her panties. I smelled them and felt their wetness. My cock was jumping in my pants.

She dug her fingers into my hair pulling me towards her. I lifted her skirt. There before me was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life. Her inner labia were the same as before, long and crinkled but now her mons had grown and her outer labia were all puffy and had the soft sprinkles of peach fuzz growing. I nearly shot my load right there. Never, ever have I ever seen anything that comes close to that sight.

She pulled me closer and her aroma hit me like a drug.

"Oh my Annah, you smell so good"

"You know Tio,I thought about this moment the whole time in Daddy's car"

"Well my little darling that is probably why you are so wet and my princess you smell so wonderful. In the past couple of years you have matured a lot and your little pussy is so beautiful and your smell is just amazing"

"Do you like how my cunty looks Tio?"

"Oh so we call it a cunty now huh, not a Kittie like before. A cunty huh?"

"Yup, growing up Tio. All the girls in school call it that so I do too. Do you like it Tio?"

"Annah my baby girl. I am the luckiest man on earth. You are so beautiful and I love you so much. I missed you so much, there were times I felt like crying I missed you so much. But here you are, here we are and for today I have you. Oh let me lick that wonder of creation. That beautiful cunty baby girl is going to be the death of me"

She pulled me to her. My tongue was already out and it slid right over her clitoris and slipped the full length of her labia. I curled it up and lapped her juice, again and again. Her juice flowed like water and I drank all that came.

"Oh Tio, I missed this so much. You are so wonderful and I love you so much. It is going to be so hard to go back home"

"I know sweetheart but let's not think about that right now. I want to feel my cock in your cunty baby girl"

I pushed down my shorts and my cock sprang up. I picked her up, she clung to me, arms around my neck. I gripped her plump ass and lowered her down until I felt her wetness against the tip of my cock then dropped her. My cock entered her completely. She gasped.

"Oh Tio, Oh Oh Oh yes Tio. Oh fuck me Tio. I missed you so much. Fuck me Tio"

I lifted her and dropped her back down several times, each time she groaned loudly. I carried her to the sofa and gently laid her down. I undid her blouse. She wore not bra yet but she had two of the pinkest little cones. Oh they were so beautiful. 

Annah was still impaled on me. I leaned forward and kissed her face, her eyes, her nose, her lips and sought her tongue. We tongue dance for a long while and kept a slow short stroke, keeping my cock completely inside her, feeling her wetness on my balls. 

I moved down with my kisses. She flinched when I kissed her little pink buds.

"Are they sore sweetheart?"

"No just really sensitive, be gentle OK"

I kissed each one very gently and then started moving my cock in a steady motion, pulling nearly all the way out then plunging back in and alternating with short strokes buried deep nuzzling the tip of my cock against her cervix.

Annah loved me deep and I don't have a small cock and she could have easily taken more. She had the hip movement down and each time I pushed, she tilted her little baby cunt up seeking more.

I fucked her like that for what seemed like a long time and she had several enormous orgasms. I held out and finally let loose with the most amazing, intense orgasm of my entire life. I exploded into her little cunt and with each spurt, drove deeply into her.

After we were done we both just sat there looking at each other.

"Oh Tio, you are so wonderful. I can't tell you how much I missed you, how much I missed your cock Tio. But at least now we won't have to wait for two years. Now we can fuck every time my Dad comes here. Aren't you excited Tio?"

"My Darling Annah. Sweetheart, I have thought of nothing more for the last two years and I missed you immensely. I am so happy that you haven't lost your desire for me and our sex. I am so fortunate. I love you so much. Oh how I wish you were older and we could be together all the time."

"Tio, you don't have to worry. I love the time we spend together and even though it is only one or two days it is worth it. I love you so much and I know I am only a little girl but I know what I like and I like fucking with you. It is so wonderful when I orgasm and when you shoot your milk into me I feel so awesome. I never want to lose what we have Tio. Promise me you won't fuck any other little girls and I promise not to kiss or do anything with any other boys"

"I promise my angel. I promise. I love you so much and have such sweet dreams about you and think about you always and not just sex but you baby girl. You are such a wonderful, intelligent and caring little girl. I love you"

Time Marches on. Several years ago I got a fake id for Annah using my last name. Most hotels do not scrutinize identification so we easily pass as father and daughter and have enjoyed meals and the pool. We have been to nearly all the nicer hotels and upscale motels but we still go to Motel 6.

Next week Annah will be 16. For her sixteenth birthday her father is going to buy her a car so as Annah puts it, she can pretty much take off whenever she wants. She is even talking about enrolling in University here. Only two more years of school and she will be legal. We talk often on the phone now and for a long distance love affair it scores a 10.

Personally I think her father is having an affair because the project he started years ago has long been implemented but he still comes here for two days every three weeks just like clockwork and Annah never misses a trip. 

Annah is an amazing young woman. She is an absolutely stunning young lady. Her breasts are now the size of grapefruits and her nipples are so long and so hard and turn up. I can make her cum just by sucking on them and she loves it. She has a killer ass with deep dimples. Her pussy is a work of art and she keeps it nicely trimmed and sometimes shaves it for me leaving a little heart or some other shaped tuft above.

Sammy has matured and comes and goes as he pleases. We have a good relationship and talk often about everything. He is very active in sports activities and a good kid, responsible and not into drugs. He spends a good amount of time at his friends house that has become somewhat of a hangout for all his friends and often sleeps there. I know the parents and his two best friends Peter and Thomas as well as all his other friends so I do not worry. 

Sarah started going through menopause a couple of years ago and completely lost interest in sex and over the past few years has been more and more on the road to other cities sometimes for a week or more leaving me at home alone. When she does come home she sleeps in another bedroom. Her excuse is night sweats.

We still love each other and enjoy our time together and do spend intimate time but just no sex. Sarah knows that Annah comes to visit and I think she knows about our affair but honestly don't believe she finds anything wrong with that. She has never, ever even questioned me other than how is Annah. There have been a few weekends when Annah and her father stop for coffee when Sarah has been home and Sarah has never shown any resentment or offered up any suspicions.

I so look forward to Annah's visits. We don't come to the house anymore because that would certainly arouse suspicion.

She told me that her father thinks it is wonderful that we have kept our friendship alive after all these years. Little does he know that every three weeks I am fucking his little girl filling her mouth and cunt with hot sperm and her not being able to get enough.

Over the years we have become of one mind and sex with Annah is a dream world that most men never enter. She has not lost her enjoyment of any aspect of sex and is often in command. Annah will usually orgasm 5 or 6 times for every one of mine and on our days together we fuck four or five times and after we are so exhausted we just lay together in the glow.

We have discussed our relationship completely and what we both expect from it and Annah is quite adamant that she is very content and loves me completely and even though there are young men in her life she says her heart, body and soul are mine.

The business grown over the years and my brother has made us very wealthy so money is not a problem. Sammy will be going off to University in New York in a couple of years and Annah and I have discussed getting an apartment together either here or there or both but we still like Motel 6.

 

The End  
Copyright The Razor's Edge 2016


End file.
